The other side of the story
by KR99
Summary: This is a series of tales between the episodes of the 2015 series. They are about the feelings of Talon and Penny. Honestly, I watch this show because this couple is adorable. As a result, I wanted to add more details to the relationship than the cartoon does. This is my first fanfiction so I would like you to look at it with a opened mind. I don't own IG 2015 so no copyright.
1. First impressions

**Penny's Diary Entry**

I cannot believe that I let a MAD agent trick me. Me ! I used foil MAD agents as a little child. Now, I am being fool by one being an agent in training. How is it even possible that Dr. Claw is back? How can he be back? I thought when you disappear that you just don't reappear. This is even the worst part. Now , from our recent mission in the Antarctic, I realize that I am going to be going encounter a new routine.

Dr. Claw is going cause trouble, we will try to stop him and I will face TALON every time. HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM? He is arrogant and selfish but he is also cute, funny and smart. He almost destroyed the base and my uncle , yet I found myself day dreaming about his muscles. What if used this idea on me ? What if after a couple of missions we end up secretly dating? It is not impossible. I know that we both have a crush on each other and it could come up since we may be see each other frequently. What if people found out? This could look bad on my image. I may not care about fame and glory but I still want to be seen as a respectable agent some day in the future. With the dating news, Chief may see as too irresponsible to even be an agent in training. What if during these dates he starts turning me against my uncle? I mean maybe he could do it. He is a villain after all. He could a master manipulator. Good girls in movies have turned evil before because of their would any different with me? What if it get worse? What if I turn evil and then start helping Dr. Claw eliminate HQ? NO! Now, I know that at least that idea has to ridiculous. Talon could never turn me evil enough to be a MAD agent. Could he?

I can't let this happen. I have to make a vow that Talon must not win. I understand now that I can never let my guard down with him. Most importantly, I can never let him now that I still like him. This means no laughing at his jokes or comments. If I show him that I am a permanent good girl who is not interested, I won't have worry about home changing me. I have convince him that I see as a lame, and annoying crybaby. He would never even talk with me with that impression.

This needs to be done. I vow that I won't let a guy will never destroy everything I have done. It doesn't matter how adorable he is.

 **Talon's Video Journal Entry**

WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TODAY? I am going to try to think back. My uncle has spent years trying to eliminate Gadget. My plan was flawless. Gadget would be killed along with HQ leaving my family in total control. I was going to make HQ make me my own arcade. It would've been so awesome. The plan was even going well. I was in HQ and I totally trash Gadget. I even gave Dr. Claw his claw. What went wrong? I guess Gadget also had luck on his side too.

Anywho!

Uncle Claw never mentioned Gadget had a niece. I had heard about it from other MAD agents but they never mention that she had game. In fact, wasn't she was the one fighting me and trying going after the claw? Her uncle only seemed to play with her dog and that stunt at the end of the mission. I guess that I have good taste. I found a girl who is smart, badass and pretty.

Focus! Focus! Talon! You have to keep your head in the game. AGH!

I ca not let this girl distract me. She is just Gadget's sidekick. She is may be hot but she is also the enemy. She cannot get in the way of you showing Doctor Claw that Talon Claw is a bullet of coolness that has waited too long to shine. You have spent years trying to show your family that you are a mastermind. Now, you are a henchmen. Soon, Dr. Claw has you be his right hand man and his worst enemy will be destroyed. When it happen, Penny will come running to you out fear. She will know if she doesn't that she will be destroyed like the rest of HQ.

I will complete this mission if I am not Talon Claw. HaHaMwaHaMwaHa!

 **(This is my my first inspector gadget fanfiction. This one takes place after the first two episodes of the 2015 series. I may update if gets good feedback. Please tell me if this entry is good or bad. I respect all options and I thankful you read it.)**


	2. Hanging out

**I am sorry if I took so long to update. I am thankful for all the reviews. I will try to fix my grammar errors. I am going to start by saying that this story takes places after the episode: "Towering Towers". I hope you like it.**

Penny's POV

AGHHH!

I cannot believe that I let Talon got a way. Wait! It wasn't all bad. Uncle Gadget defeated MAD again and I totally showed Talon that I am not interested. Also, the best part is …..

AHHHH!

I am going to meet Jake Alien. Uncle Gadget just activated the G-Portal and when I am in the other side I will be with my best friend meeting a movie star. This day could be any better. Hold on, did the bull just came behind me?

Talon's POV

I LOST AGAIN!

IS THIS GOING TO BE A REGULAR THING NOW? UGH!

Well, the bright news is that I might be taking a vacation from my uncle's plans for month. I should be able to get some time to think about the reason why I am losing.

Hey! There is a movie theater in Metro city. I can ignite my rocket boots and fly over there to see a cool monster movie.

This day might not end up being so bad after all.

 **Three hours later….**

Penny's POV

I could stare at this signed picture of Jake Alien for hours. OH wait, did I just watch a movie? I am sort of distracted.

YOLO!

Kayla is describing every moment of the movie right next to me. I guess that I am not missing anything.

"Penny, we should be careful. I think the man at the snack bar in a MAD agent", said my dramatic uncle.

"Uncle Gadget, you can calm down. We just came out of a mission"

"Now Penny, a true agent never lets their guard down. I will go inspect him just in case." With that phrase, my uncle ran to the snack bar.

"Brain, you go ahead and make sure he doesn't get in to any trouble." I whisper to my dog. Now, my dog is gone.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kayla yell was stronger than usually.

"What is it?" I respond.

"Who do you think that cute boy over there is? He is so cute that he could be a movie star." Kayla responds.

I turn over to see a similar face. It was Talon entering in the entrance doors.

What is he doing here? What kind of evil schemes could MAD have at a movie theater? I walk over to him angrily as a confused Kayla follows me.

"What are you doing here, Talon?" I say to him. He looks shocked to see me.

"Penny, who is this guy?" Kayla says.

"I am her enemy from MAD, The great Talon. Anyhow! I could ask you the same thing." He says looking directly at me. Then, he put on a shitty grin.

"IF I didn't know any better, I would say that you were following me." He says with a laugh.

"I came here to watch a movie with my family and Kayla. What is your excuse?" I respond with letting my anger look down.

"Me too! You don't have to worry about a thing. MAD is not up to anything for now." He says again with that smile. Why does he smile so much around me?

"So, what kind of lame movie did you and your friend see?" He asked curiously.

"That information is none of your business" I say with pride. I must say, it was a great response.

"It was that weird high school thing movie, wasn't it? Typical!" He says with more pirde. Why would he do that?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How do I put this gently? OH Wait! Who says I have to gentle with you? Good girls like you always pick goody-two shoes movies like that. I bet you would freak out if you saw a horror movie."

"HA! There is nothing that 'freaks me out'." I say with pride.

"There is only one way to find out. I purpose to do a contest. There is a scary movie called 'Red Blood' showing thirty minutes. I will even buy the tickets for you and your friend. In addition, you lovely girls can cuddy me WHEN you get scared." He again said with that stupid grin.

I don't even go to scary movies most of the time but I can't say no. He think that I scared which I am but I can't let him know that.

"You are so going to lose!" I say with my anger face getting closer to him. His eyes are so cute. FOCUS!

"WOWSERS!" My uncle yells as he passes us with his rocket skates with my dog while have several popcorn containers on him.

My family is so weird but I love them.

They seems to land on a cardboard movie poster.

I run towards them.

"Uncle Gadget! Are you two okay?" I yell.

"Of course Penny, it is all in a day's work. So, shall we go home now?" Gadget say happily as he takes off the containers.

"Actually, I was inviting you all to see a free movie with me. I would love to get a ticket for the great Inspector Gadget!" Talon calls out as he is walking towards us.

"Well, I cannot disappoint a fan. Come on!" my naïve uncle responds.

My dog growls at Talon when he see him. So I go over and pet him to calm him down.

"Brain, you can calm down. This truce will only last for a while." I whisper in ear.

Talon's POV

I shouldn't be doing this. I am inviting Gadget to see a movie for betting us. This is so wrong. However, I have to see the look on Penny's face when she yells and runs into my arms. This should be a small victory that will make me feel a little bit better about today's mission.

Okay, I won't make things better about the mission. Still, after that lost, I should be able to see her be embarrassed. It is still a victory. Right?

 **At the showing of Red Blood….**

Penny POV

Okay, I am about to see a scary movie at the front row with my enemy on the side and my best friend on the other side. It is a scary movie that I am scared of completely and I could embarrass myself in front of a MAD agent.

There is no pressure at all.

"Penny, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kala whispers to me.

"Yeah Penny, I am sure if you just admit to Talon that he is always right that he will take us to do something else." Talon said. Is he teasing us now? What is happening?

Whatever, I have to think of clever response.

"Well, it sounds like you are afraid?" I think that is a good response.

Talon turns to me and open his arm. "I am right here when you need me." He responds. Guess with what? It is another stupid grin. Ugh! I hate that smile. I turn away from him and look at my uncle. He seems as happy as ever. It must be fun to be as weird as he is. You can never life's problems.

Hold on! His wrist seem to be glowing a bit weird.

"Uncle, I maybe we should go back to HQ. You like you could be damaged from the G-portal." I say with a worried face.

"Penny, Hush! The movie is about to start." He says again with pride. Ugh!

I feel like I am an emotion in that movie called _Inside Out._ Only, I am surround by emotions. My uncle is Joy and I am fear. Well, I guess Talon would be Joy too by how much he is smile today. I don't know what emotion Brain and Kala.

It doesn't matter.

Speaking of Talon, I turn over to him again and he then puts his arm over my shoulders. I know he is about to say nothing about me waiting to leave so I put my hand over his mouth. He just leaves it at his sinister glare. Which is even worse than his smile? He lets me go and I just sit up straight to the screen.

The movie is starting after showing a million previews. I hope this ends fast.

 **Thirty minutes later…**

Talon's POV

Penny is starting shake her hands a lot. She must be scared. It shouldn't be long now.

I am still getting bored. The detective in the movie is in the forest and he hadn't found the killer anything yet. It is a good movie but it does get any awesome until the killer arrives. It is just a completely boring messing of people just talking. Please just come killer!

I turn over to her uncle. Hey! I can't find any entertainment from the movie so I might as well check over to Inspector Gadget.

He seems to be shaking like Penny. Are people in the Gadget family just afraid of talk?

I don't think that is the case because she probably be frighten by me. She hears me talk all the time. I wonder if I could analyze what this means. I am a doctor in physics. I think that analyzing my crush shouldn't be that hard especially since she is so close. I think that I can get her close to me.

I know that we are enemies and I can't let her distract me. However, we are not now the mission now. We are just a group of-

"Wowsers!" Inspector Gadgets yelled. We all turn over to him.

"Kids! I think I should see if there is any other movies to watch. This one seems far too bad for my taste. All of you can find me outside when you are done." He whispers to us while shivering from head to toe. Then, he runs off. Penny's dog follows him. Kayla looks over to Penny.

"I think that I am going to follow your uncle. Will you be okay with bad boy over here?" She says.

"Oh come on, I will be okay but you sure that you want to go. The movie is getting good." Penny responds. She does know the character have only been talking, right?

"Positive! This detective is giving me the creeps." Kayla say turning her back and leaving the room.

Wow! Penny's uncle let her stay in a movie that he didn't like?

Uncle claw has never been so permissive with me. He usually makes me burn the TV when he gets too scared of a movie that we are watch at home. (It is weird to begin that a super villain would be scared of a scary movie.)

Why is he being so calm with her? I guess hero's give better goods to their kids than villain children do. After all, they have teach them how to be goody-two-shoes somehow.

Anyhow!

What was I think about before Penny's uncle left? OH right, I can analyze her better now.

Penny's POV

We are alone now. Well, the good news is that this good isn't so bad. I guess that I should have given scary movies a chance years ago. The bad news is that I am alone with TALON!

He could be planning something for me here. I have to keep my guard up until this movie is over. He could be planning anything now. There could be MAD agents all over the perimeter. I could be-

"Do you like the movie?" He says.

"What?" I respond looking at him with a confused look.

"Do you like the movie?" He says again. I didn't expect this. I hope that I am not as shocked as I seem.

Talon's POV

She is so cute when she confused. I think might be expecting this to be a trap. I am alone her now after all. I wonder long it takes her to calm down or how I could do it?

"I can ask you again" I say.

"It is a nice movie. If you are worrying, I am not getting scared." She response quickly. She seems very determine to act strict around me.

"Hey, you haven't seen the part when the killer comes." I respond to her.

"You have seen this movie before?"

"I think at least three times. It is boring until the killer comes."

"It figures that a villain would love blood".

"Oh, you are complete finding the conversation that there having in the movie amazing?"

"It is not the best but at least we are getting to know the character of the detective."

"Oh joy", I respond sarcastically.

"Talon, I thought, since you are a computer genius, you would prefer learn more about the character than just mindless violence." She says curiously.

"Thanks? When you're a villain, it is better to focus on violence easier." I say happily we are almost 15 more minutes away from the killer. I look over to Penny. She seems to be lowering her shoulder bit more. Is she lowering her guard?

"So what! Now, you are going to tell me that you are a villain because of a tragic back story or something". I look at her confused.

"Why would I say something like that?"

"Villains will always say that to get the hero to sympathy with them. Especially, one that is starting out like you." She said with anger.

"How do you know that I am new at this whole villain thing?"

"You weren't here before!"

I am more confused now than I was before. I can only say

"Before?"

"Wowsers!"I hear come from the lobby. Penny rushes out. I follow her. We both arrive at the lobby with flying in circles with his jet pack.

Our families are so weird.

She looks over to me and quickly says:

"We will continue this contest some other day." She rush over to her uncle and yells:

"Uncle Gadget! Use your G-portal to get us back to HQ to, Hmmm, train and stuff.''

"You got it, Penny. Go Go Gadget G- portal". Her uncle yells. A glow flash of light appears creating a portal and Gadget goes across it. Kayla appears running towards Penny and they both go through the portal with that dog before it vanishes.

I guess it is time from me to go home. I ignite my boots and head out the door. Although, I can't help to think about what Penny said. I whisper the word:

"Before?"

 **I ask again for you to leave any reviews or recommendations about this fanfic. I hope it was a nice read and I am once more sorry for taking so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the long wait for this update. I have been reading the reviews. They have been very helpful. Also, I will try to look out for grammar errors on this one. I wanted to try something different for this chapter. It is not going to be in anyone's point of view. I just wanted to warn you if you wanted to see that type of thing. This one will be set after: "A Better Class of Mad":**

 _Penny was holding on to Inspector Gadget's waist as he flew off to HQ. Brain was grabbing on to her foot desperately._

 _Talon only could watch as he climb into his family's getaway vehicle._

 _He slowly walks over to his uncle. His hands poured sweet as he took each step. He could only think about the He has never been so nervous._

" _He would have to talk about another failure," he thought, "Where did that Monster even come from?"_

 _Suddenly, he heard a scream. The ship was leading to the ground._

 _Talon was in shock._

 _He looked over a window of the ship. He thought that he would see other attack from Gadget. He took out his gun before he looked through the window._

 _It was not an attack at all. It was a crowd of people on the ground. Talon opened the window._

 _They were all chatting "MAD Forever! MAD Forever! Down with Gadget! Down with Gadget!"_

 _It was a crowd of praise to them. The crowd was even getting bigger and bigger._

 _Gadget and penny came back trying to stop it but they were ignored by the crowd. Many of them threw rocks at the detectives and told them to leave._

" _Down with Gadget! Down with Gadget!" They yelled._

 _Gadget in the heat of the moment drops Penny to the ground as she lands on the crowd. One man catches her but in a fit of anger, he throws her head hard to the ground against rock before Penny has time to react. The girl unconscious._

 _The crowd circles around her chanting "Down with Gadget!"_

 _Talon with his rocket boots quickly leaps out of the ship. He landed in front of her. They crowd starts to cheer when they recognize his face. Talon looks up for Gadget._

 _He see that the idiot has lost control of his gadgets and is flying around the sky with no control._

 _Brain is just holding tight to him so he won't fall up._

 _Talon signed and went to lift Penny up. He looked at her. She was not as hurt as he thought but she could be in this state for a while._

 _He ignited his boots and took her inside the ship._

 _The ship then took off._

" _Was Uncle Claw waiting for me?" Talon thought._

 _He quickly went over to Dr. Claw._

 _He was soon a few feet behind his uncle. He lad Penny on the floor on the side of the room and walked over to Dr. Claw's side to see what his reaction._

 _Suddenly, Dr. Claw laughed hard. He stood up and hugged Talon hard. Mad Cat stood in shock. Talon couldn't even say a word. He didn't know if it was a trap or if it was a reality. They hug lasted for a while._

" _This is starting to get embarrassing. What am Talon started to loosen his muscles. He slow gave into the hug._

" _I have never been so proud of you my nephew. You were able to attract all these people to praise us and you have put Gadget to shame. You are truly the family genius." Dr. Claw said giving a tight embrace._

 _Talon looked at him confused. "I did?" He said._

 _Penny slowly started to stand up with a little moan._

 _Talon turned over to her._

" _Go ahead, you deserved it Talon." Dr. Claw said as he let he go. Talon ran to Penny's side._

" _What is going on?" She weakly asked._

 _The boy had no idea what to tell her. He didn't understand what was happening either but he could let her know about that. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to face his eyes. He put on a huge grin and said,_

" _MAD has won this time, Penny. Your uncle is flying a way with dumb dog."_

 _Penny sighed with fear in her eyes. She finally spoke:_

" _I should have never underestimated MAD. You are truly the most powerful villain that I will ever face."_

 _Talon was so happy to hear her mouth say such words. However, he stop to think. He stood himself and penny up and told her to wait for a moment. He went to the controllers of the ship. He checked the internet. Millions of people were praise MAD. Websites were being made about how MAD should rule the world. Some of them were even about Talon being the hottest teen alive. Others were about how Inspector Gadget is just an overpriced old robot._

 _Penny walked over to Talon and glazed over to the page._

 _Talon saw her and trying to keep a confident smile said,_

" _I know for a fact that I am awesome. Now, we are getting a following of people that is this large. MAD will go on to rule the world."_

" _I truly am afraid."_

 _Talon then looked at her with distrust._

" _You cannot stop it, Penny. You won't be able to stop us this time," he spoked._

" _I can't do that this time."_

 _Talon rose an eyebrow at this statement and said,_

" _There is no trap this time? There is no Brain coming, no lucky solution, and no hacking."_

 _Penny just hugged him tightly. The boy looked at her in shock._

 _She then respond,_

" _We have done this fight many times. I had been able to won each time. However, I finally realize this is one fight that I can't win. Evil has finally won. There is no escaping it. I might as well just let you know that I care about you before it all ends for me and my family."_

 _Talon just chuckled, "It doesn't have to end for you". He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She kissed him back under his chin._

 _A puff of smoke surrounds them._

 _Proof!_

Talon opens his eyes and wakes up from his dream. He felt horrible and signed on the realization that none of what he saw. Suddenly, he lift himself from his thoughts. He noticed that there was something heavy on his side. He turned around.

He jumped out of the bed in shock. His mind didn't know what to do in this situation.

He only could stood there to see Penny lying on his bed a sleep.

 **This is a strange situation but it is a nice cliffhanger. However, I do want to make it clear that they did not have sex. I just wanted to say it before anyone thought it. I just hope that you like it and have a nice day... I hope to hear more reviews and recommendations.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the long wait for this update. I wanted to make it earlier because I ended with that cliff ender last time. However, I got a little distracted by different new things coming. Also, I didn't know how to continue the cliff hanger. I decide to read some Tanny fanction but they all were so good that I couldn't think of something better. It is actually ironic how the fanfics of this site are better to read than watching an actual episode of the "Inspector Gadget 2015" series. I have been reading the reviews.**

 **To Guest: I am thankful for the idea. I will use it.**

 **To Blue Angel: I sorry for lasting so long.**

 **To Omg: You are correct and this baby would have been so cute.**

 **To Dark Nagami sama: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **There is also something else. I have notice a mistake that I have made in this story. Even though it says in the description that this story is both romance and adventure, I haven't been putting any adventure plots in this story. As a result, I want make this more of an adventure. I also want to put something that I wanted on the show to be here. As a result, this chapter will be a set up to an adventure.**

Dr. Claw's POV

BBAAM!

What on earth could be that sound?

WHO DARES INTERUPT MY SLEEP... and my dream about my dream about Mad Cat winning in Broadway.

WAIT!

The sound is coming from Talon's room.

UGH!

This boy is driving me crazy. I will just punish him in the morning. I bet a trip with my sharks will make in be quiet at night.

AHHHHHHHH!

He is still up.

I will never understand this kid. If I had done half of the things that he does to my mom, I would have never live to see this day. Even then, he still complains that I don't care for him.

ITS IS INSANE.

I used to do far worse for my mother. I remember once that I had to clean the teeth of her pet tigers WHILE THEY WERE EATING. She would never be as forgiving as I am with Talon. My mom banned me from participating in anything of the family business the first time that I failed a mission. I wasn't even allow to watch those missions.

She saw me as a failure and I would mess everything before trying.

The woman still sees me as loser even when I have my own empire.

I may lose all the time and still steal loans from investors just to continue my evil plans but

I am still her son.

BAAMM!

He is doing it again? UGH!

I can't believe that I have forgave him for time he has failed me which has been way too many times to count. Who cares if I punish him every time?

He still gets to try again and be lead the mission every time. He still nitpicks plans every time.

What does he know? I have been a villain before he was born. I think that I would know much more than him.

He should be thankful that he is here and praise me every time that he gets the chance.

BAAAMM!

What is he even doing?

He could have a girl there….

No!

This boy is too annoying to be that lucky with a girl.

Why do I even have him here?

He is not even my son. He belongs to me dead brother. He lived with my mom. The boy didn't even know that I existed until a few years.

BAAMM!

Why did we ever meet?

I turn my head to my pillow then to my bead table. There, I stood to see a photo of me and Mad Cat with talon trying to get in the photo.

Oh Wait!

I remember now why he is here.

It is because he unfroze me.

He actually cared to free me from my trap

Geesh!

I guess that I have all ways been a loner but the ice burg situation shock me completely.

I was in that ice berg for years and no one cared. It was like everyone was happy that I was gone. Everyone in the family had already forgotten me.

Yet, he still came to save and left his grandmother to do evil with me. He still was so passionate about evil that he wanted to give me a chance.

I stare at the photo for a few minutes and then I take a look at my old disco posters.

Sigh

My body was froze for long and I still have no idea how this new world works.

How can a loser like me prevail in such a world?

I guess that I have Talon to thank for still being known.

I have to admit that this kid is an expert at technology, but he is certainly not a better villain than me.

He is the only one that can teach me how to operate the tech of this world.

BAAAMM!

HE IS STILL SO ANNOYING!

My mind probably will be debating if I should keep him around or kill him for a long time.

However, I shouldn't ever stop treating the way that I do.

He deserves it for how he treats me. Besides, if he wants to be a villain, he needs to start from his home.

BAAAAMM!

I also need to teach this kid when he must never wake me up.

I pull out my claw and press a red button on the control panel.

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ha!

My security system should teach him.

 **An hour earlier**

Inspector Gadget's POV

Wowserss!

It is so early at night.

I think that the poppy bird didn't finish telling me his story.

Or was that just a dream?

The professor came to my apartment to show me a very important project for my Gadgets.

He insist that it could wait for morning. Well, I am always on duty so this shouldn't be a problem. I sitting on a chair in the living room while the professor prepares some details to the inventions in the kitchen.

Wait!

What was that sound? It could be a Mad agent trying to steal the inventions. I stand up to look around until I reach the sofa.

My mistake about that idea. It was just my niece mumbling in her sleep while lying on the sofa. It is so strange not seeing her strange dog with her. He must be sleep in his room. She is just so cute.

GoGo Gadget Blanket!

My metal arm poop out and then right back in, thankfully, without waking Penny up.

What is up with my Gadgets some times? There are moments when they don't appear even at my command.

It happens so frequently that I wonder sometimes how to I solve my mission.

Gadget!

What are you saying? You solve those because you are HQ's best agent.

Imagine if your niece heard these thoughts?

"Inspector Gadget!" The professor calls out to me. I guess that I better let my number one fan sleep.

"I have latest in technological wonderment for you. I finally out a way for any agent to transport anyone anywhere with a ray gun. It will make catching bad guys so easy for you and our other agents," He exclaims with delight, "It works bla bla bla bla…

I can really understand the explanation that much. He must be saying it in another language without knowing. I turn over to Penny.

You know how much she admires you. She is always here with you learning your best moves and tricks.

Although, I always wonder where she goes when we are on missions. I guess that she just wonders off. Kids can get distracted so easy.

I still know that she can take of herself and she is smart.

This is why we are always able to save the day. Well, it is all thanks to my incredible guidance.

I am always there for her though. She has been with me ever since her parents left for that ski trip when she was five. They have never came back though. I guess the trip must be very fun. I wish that they would at least mail us every once in a while. I have never even heard from them in a while.

It doesn't matter. Penny will always be my baby girl and I will be her great mentor.

"Inspector Gadget!" The professor calls out to me. I should be paying more attention even though he is speaking in another language. I

"The best part is that it makes no sound. So, an agent can leave quickly an evil lair or quickly transport a criminal to jail. However, it is highly unstable and untested but I could wait until morning to tell the boss. So, I decide to brag to the only agent awake at this hour" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Professor, I don't that we need an invention to move fast. I am quick as a tiger", I proclaim.

The professor looks at me nervous.

"Well…."

I screaming interrupting him. "I will show you how fast I am now. Go Go Gadget Jet Pack!" However, my Gadgets instead pull out my metal arm to the professor. This throws his weird machine in the air.

The machine slammed to the ground. An energy beam fires and bounce from the glass of the kitchen walls to the living room, until it fired at Penny.

Boom!

Flash!

The professor and I run to the living room to see that Penny was gone.

"Oh no, Penny must have been fired by the laser. With the way the controls acted, she could be anywhere!" The Professor yelled in fear.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER! Go Go Gadget Jet pack!" The jet pack comes out and I fly of the room through the ceiling.

 **Present**

Talon POV

What is going on? How did this happen?

Okay, I should take a deep breath. Why am I not still calm?

Penny is still on my bed. How did she get her?

I already checked the web so my dream was a dream.

WHAT HAPPEN SO THIS COULD HAPPEN?

UGH!

I look over Penny. She is so adorable. I should probably take advantage that she is vulnerable being that she is my mortal enemy but I can't.

Why do I even bother with her?

I should just attack her. She is so annoying. She is always messing with my plans. She drives me crazy. She always come with her lame comebacks. She is always messing my stuff. She is constantly nagging me for committing crimes. She is always acting adorable when I catch her or when she tries to come up with go comebacks. She is always showing her amazing fight moves. She is always showing interest in my work which is more than I can say for my uncle. She does it all with her great big brain that can come up with plans instantly.

WHAT AM I SAYING?

I should do something with her. I can't leave her here. I wonder if I can wake her up. She would run out of here. She could also kill me with the thought that I brought her here.

My mind ponders for a few minutes. I think I could find at least a clue to why she is here by taking a close look at her body.

I lean to the corner of my bed.

I slowly lie on the bed.

I have to do this carefully.

I must do this carefully and be a ninja at what I do I must be a warrior and…Wait…What is she doing?

Penny's arms are over my neck and then they pull me close to her. She is still obviously sleep.

I am trying to move away but she pulls me closer.

I can feel Penny snuggling her face on my face. I can't tell if she is using me as a pillow or a teddy bear. She starts to make gentle smile.

She must be having a great dream.

I know that I am having one too.

She is asleep with her mess hair spread across the pillow. She was also tossing her spit all over my face. Yet, she can't be prettier right now if she tried. I close my eyes for a moment.

Why can't it be like this moment all the time? Why can't she just let me do my work?

We both could have calmer lives. Hell, I think we would be dating if she did that idea. I should just let this calm moment go-

OWW!

Did I just feel a punch in my face? It slammed me pretty hard against the floor. Oh come on-

Penny's POV

"TALON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" I yelled waking up from a calm sleep.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Talon yelled back.

Ha

It is impossible-

Why is there so much purple in this room? My uncle and I don't even own this much purple.

Why am I on a bed? I last remember being on my living room sofa. Why does this bed have spikes on the edges?

WHAT IS HAPPENING?

"I WAS SLEEPING CALMLY OF BED UNTIL I WOKE UP AND YOU WERE THERE SLEEPING NEXT TO ME" Talon yelled in the mist of my confusion.

I only could blush. I don't have ever been so shocked or confused at the same time.

It didn't seem that Talon brought me here because he seem as shock as I was.

We stood silent for a couple of seconds. Talon put on his famous grin.

"I guess you couldn't wait until our next mission to see me?"

I am mad now.

"I don't even know why I am?"

"Well, you had to come some way?"

I made a look of suspicion.

"How do I know you didn't bring me here?"

"Why would I contact you without having an evil plan or trapping you?"

I could feel my face going red right now. This is so confusing. I can't even think.

Talon just kept smiling at me. This is starting to get creepy. How did this happen?

Well, I guess maybe my uncle brought me here when he accidently fired his G-portal at me at the middle of the night.

Ugh

I don't think even my uncle would do something so weird. There is no other option. I don't think I could be more freaked out if I tried.

Breath

Breath

Hold on! What…

Talon is getting in the bed next to me. I immediately yelled

"I DIDN'T COME HERE BY MYSELF!"

"Okay" He says smiling. He thinks that I am lying. He must think that I came here to through myself to his feet.

There really isn't any reason why he shouldn't think that right now but he still shouldn't. I shake off my confused look and put my face of anger.

I can never let my guard down with him. I quick jump out of the bed.

"I didn't say that you had to leave," Talon says as a response.

Ugh, He is so annoying.

Talon POV

She is so cute. I know that I am freaking her out.

I made a great choice to keep my cool attitude with her as I was honest. I am still her villain. It is my job to get her out of her element. My feet move and put me out of the bed.

I look deeply in her eyes. I know that she is scared. I love to bother this girl. It is when I can get emotions other than anger out of her.

What?

She ignores me when I am calm and nice to her. A proof is when I flirted with her as Nigel and she ignored my invitation. It is more fun to be a villain to her. This idea is ironic in my situation.

What should we do now? Well..

Bump

Oh no

Suddenly, fire surrounds the corners of the room.

"Talon ! what is happening?" Penny yells in fright.

Dr. Claw must of activated the security system.

Two fast moving blades come out of the ceiling. Penny looks at me full of fear.

This is going to be a long night.

We both yell at the same time.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

 **These two are in trouble. I know I am ending in another cliffhanger but at least set up an adventure. If you guys have any ideas on how these two can get out of here, I would like you to tell me in the reviews. I tried to include some of the ideas that you have been giving me. I am sorry this took so long to write.**

 **To Guest : I hope you liked you inclusion.**


End file.
